The Soul Eater Playlist
by donutlad
Summary: Songfics about the various epic characters of Soul Eater. Not much else to say. Rated T just in case.
1. All You Wanted

Author's Note-Hi guys! I've just recently become interested in Soul Eater (placing it in my top five favorite anime list) and so I decided to make a series of songfics for it because there are so many songs that I think match the various characters perfectly. And just so you know, I am a MAJOR SoMa fan, but I'm not afraid to write about different ships. If you have any song recommendations, please feel free to submit them. I would also like to point out that some of my songfics will include my second generation Ocs and I'm also very sorry if any of the characters happen to get OOC. I'll try not to let that happen. One last thing: DISCLAIMER! I don't own Soul Eater, but if I did, Soul and Maka would already be together.

All You Wanted

POV-Maka

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

I always said I was jealous of Black*Star, jealous and angry about how powerful he was, but in reality, I admired him. He was strong and skilled and confident, he always aimed for perfection, and he had a fun time doing it. I wanted more than anything to be like him, that strong, that willful. But I didn't know how much pain went into being Black*Star.

_I didn't know that it was so cold_

_And you needed someone_

_To show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out_

_That when the tide comes_

_I'd take you away_

The reason Black*Star acted all conceded most of the time was because he was lonely. He needed someone to show him how to fit in and make friends. Although he denied all this when I confronted him with it, I could tell by his blush that I was right. I took hold of his calloused hand with my own and gave him a smile. "Don't worry," I said, "We'll figure this out."

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_Somebody who cares_

Giving me the best furious face he could manage with the heavy blush that plastered his cheeks, he pulled his hand away and grunted something about not needing any help from week little girls like me. I chuckled a bit to myself, but inside I was shedding tears. How could he pretend to be so contented with his life, when he was so lonely? What he needs is someone who will care for him.

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry, hold me_

_You're hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please Can You tell me_

_So I can Finally See_

_Where you go when you're gone_

Black*Star avoided me for a long time after that until one day when we were sent on a mission together. We had to leave our weapons behind, to the dismay of Tsubaki and Soul, but I thought it would be my chance to find out more about my reclusive friend. The kishin egg that we had to destroy was nearby my apartment somewhere in Death City. We walked together in silence for a long time. It was eerie at night without a weapon guarding me, and so when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, I screamed immediately. The kishin had me. He was dragging me into the deepest crevice of the city. "Black*Star, help me!" I called out. He turned quickly. I was struggling to break free. He rolled his eyes and rushed toward the kishin who was grasping my ankle. With one strong punch, Black*Star had defeated the enemy. He stuck his hand out to help me up, which I took in an instant. "Thank you." "Don't mention it."

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_Was somebody who cares_

As we walked back to the DWMA, I glanced quickly at Black*Star. His hands were intertwined behind his head and he was whistling a happy little victory tune. I giggled, causing him to look over at me. His expression was blank for a second, but then his face lit up with joy and he gave me his signature smile. I smiled back, although I knew that he wasn't really smiling on the inside.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me, you know I'll be there_

We reported our success to Lord Death, which he gladly accepted, and Black*Star walked me home. As we approached my front door, Black*Star held out his hand to me, offering for me to shake it. I did so and smiled at him. "If you ever need anything, Maka, you just call me and I'll be right here." I nodded at him, then added, "Ditto." We both smiled and I watching him walk off into the abandoned city streets.

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_Was somebody who cares_

Soul was waiting for me inside. "How was the mission?" He asked with little real intrigue. "It went well, actually." I replied, plopping myself down on our couch. He followed suit, staring at me with his deep red eyes. "You actually got along with Black*Star? Was he replaced by a cyborg?" I laughed at my partner's idiocy and answered him, "No, he just needed someone who cares about him."

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

Author's Note-Okay, so I DO NOT support Maka/Black*Star. This is merely a friendship fic. I just thought that this song fit their characters pretty well, mostly based upon the fact that Maka admits that she is jealous of Black*Star and wishes she could be like him (I am broadly gesturing to the first few lines of the song, incase you couldn't tell). It's not very good, but it's a start! Expect the next fic soon!


	2. Dirty Little SecretRequest

_Don't tell anyone or_

_You'll be just another regret._

The story behind Soul Eater Evans's first kiss was an odd one. What started out as an attempt to make his girlfriend swoon soon turned into a misadventure that was sworn to secrecy for all eternity.

Death the Kid had not expected such questions to come his way, so when his teammate, Soul, asked him how to kiss a girl, he nearly spit out the pop that he had just sipped. Composing himself, the future shinigami inquired, "Why exactly are you asking me about kissing, Soul?" Turning red, the scythe looked down at the table in front of him, not daring to make eye contact, and began his answer, "It's December, ya know, so cool guys are expected to kiss their girlfriends under the mistletoe. The only problem is….." "You've never kissed anyone." His friend answered his statement. Now beet red, the white haired boy nodded his head.

Taking a deep breath, Kid looked strait at his friend. "What makes you think I'll be able to help you with this endeavor?" Suddenly perking up again and showing off his toothy signature smirk, Soul responded, "Cause I've heard that you've gotten your fair share of action from Liz." It was the Shinigami's turn to blush.

Clearing his throat, Kid gave his reply, "Well I suppose you have a point there. So, what you'll want to do is this. Are you paying close attention?" The scythe nodded enthusiastically. "First, you must lead your woman to a specific location, particularly one that you've specially selected. Make sure that you've set up the mistletoe ahead of time," As an afterthought, Kid added, "And hang it up straight for Pete's sake." "Continue." Soul prodded, rolling his vermillion eyes. "Next, you'll want to lean in, talking to her, acting completely normally. You don't want her to suspect anything because, knowing Maka, she'll give you a book to the head." Soul chuckled at this, not noticing that his OCD friend was significantly closer than he was a few seconds ago. "Right when she least expects it, point out the beautiful plant above the two of you, and while she is looking, lean in and kiss her." Kid nodded, content with himself.

Soul raised his eyebrows. "Okay, great, but how do I kiss her?" Sighing, the golden eyed boy thought to himself for a moment, and decided upon what he would say. "Well, you sort of touch her gently, like so," Kid's hands were resting on either side of Soul's face, making his face flush and eyes twitch. "Next, you sort of lean in, close your eyes, and let your lips touch…." His final words were a bit muffled, as he had did exactly as he had told his friend. Soul's and Kid's lips were firmly pressed together.

"What are you two doing?" a voice came from behind them, startling the boys and causing them to pull away from each other, faces as red as Soul's wide eyes. "Nothing Maka, Kid was just giving me some…..basketball tips. Ya, that's it…..basketball tips." Soul's world was blurry. Surely that didn't just happen. He hadn't really kissed another guy, had he? He had. But he sure as hell didn't like it. Maka, who was standing impatiently in front of the two boys, not believing a word of it, suddenly reached for a book. Soul was quicker, however. He pulled the girl into a tight embrace and whispered, "C'mon Maka, I've got something to show you." As the partners walked off, an embarrassed Kid muttered, "I'm glad I could help," while tenderly touching his lips.

_Who has to know?_

A/N-Well, this was a request from kindacravingshortcake. I FINALLY finished it. I can't believe I actually wrote this. Oh the things I do for you fans. I'm not at all a Yaoi Fangirl, but if it's for a fan, then I'll do it. I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it and I also hope it didn't suck epically. And sorry for the little bit of SoMa, but like I said, hopeless Fangirl for the couple. I'm still open for requests. My next update will probably be the SoMa fic I've been working on based on Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. OH and before I forget! All You Wanted is the property of Michelle Branch, Dirty Little Secret belongs to All American Rejects, and Soul Eater belongs to, well, someone! Certainly not me! I swear!


End file.
